SasuNaru
by GraziaDellaMorte
Summary: Depressed!SasukexNaruto. Don't like don't read, do like do read. Simple as that. Hard yaoi... HAVE I NO SHAME!


"Sasuke..." Naruto bite his bottom lip and peered over the lockers to look at his lover. "Why weren't you in bed when I woke up?"

Sasuke looked at his long time lover, Naruto, as he closed his locker door and leaned against it "I had to go to the store for...stuff..." He said, eyes looking anywhere but Naruto. Naruto grabbed a book out of his locker then looked over at the raven. "What kind stuff?" Sasuke bit his lip "Just...stuff..." He began walking down the hall to his first and worst class, math.

Naruto shut his locker door and quickly followed after Sasuke, a frown on his face. "What stuff, Sasuke?" Sasuke opened the door and sat in his usual seat in the back, and turned toward his lover. "Naruto, love, don't worry about it, okay? It was just some stuff..."

Naruto sat down beside him and folded his arms on his desk. "If it's just some stuff I don't see why you can't tell me." He rested his head in his arms and turned his head so he could see the other. Sasuke leaned back in his chair and stared forward. "I just can't, okay?" He said quietly. Naruto turned his head so he was looking at the front of the room. "Whatever..." He mumbled.

Sasuke frowned. He hated not telling Naruto. It killed him, but Naruto would kill HIM if he told him. Sasuke opened his book and idly scribbled notes as class started. Naruto chewed his bottom lip and glanced over at Sasuke before glancing away again. "You...you aren't cheating on me, are you?" He asked quietly. Sasuke's eyes widen and looked as Naruto. "W-What makes you think that?" He took Naruto's chin in his hand and forced him to look at Sasuke. "You know I love you, and only you, Naruto." He kissed Naruto softly before going back to writing : Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Then why can't you tell me what you were doing? I thought that we told each other everything..." Sasuke sighed "Because...I don't want you killing me over it..." He said softly, glancing at Naruto before pulling down his sleeve a little more.

Naruto frowned and sat up straight in his seat. "What could be so bad?" Sasuke shook his head and waved his hand dismissively and packed his stuff up as the bell rang, signaling the only class he had without Naruto. Naruto stood up and pecked Sasuke's cheek. "I want to know what you were doing this morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke chewed his lip nervously. "I...I'll tell you when we get back to our dorm, okay?" He said, and rushed to his science class. Naruto sighed softly and shuffled off to his next class. Sasuke sat in the back, ignoring the odd stares as he rested his head on the table.

Naruto sat down in his usual seat and rested his chin in his hands. It seemed almost no time has passed before the day ended and Sasuke was walking back to his and Naruto's dorm room. Naruto rushed to his dorm room as quickly as he could, unlocking the door and throwing his back pack onto his bed.

Sasuke quietly opened the door before falling face first on Naruto's bed "...I don't recall signing up to this 'school' thing, Naruto..." Naruto laughed softly and laid back on his bed. "Everyone has to go to school, Sasuke." He sat down on the edge of his bed. Sasuke nods softly before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, chewing his lip nervously because he knew what Naruto would ask.

"So...ready to tell me?" Naruto moved so he was laying beside Sasuke. "You can tell me anything, Sasuke, don't be afraid..." He reached a hand down and grabbed Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Sasuke sighed, moving his hand away before taking off his shirt, revealing old scars and new cuts along his torso and arms. Naruto's eyes widened, his eyes travelling over Sasuke's torso. "Sasuke..." He moved one hand up to cover his mouth. "I...w-why?" He slowly tilted his head to look up at Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his torso and leaned against the wall "Because, Naruto... Just because…" He said, Naruto shook his head furiously. "No! That's not a reason, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked down, letting his bangs cover his face, and stayed silent. Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke. "I...did I do something wrong? Do I...not make you happy?" Sasuke looked up, his eyes wide "W-Why would you think that Naruto?" He asked. Naruto turned his head to the side and looked at the wall. "You must not be very happy if you're doing that to yourself..." He said quietly and brought his knees up to his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and brought him into his lap. "Look at me Naruto..Please.." Naruto sniffled and then looked at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto and mumbled "None of this is your fault...It's my fault because I live in the past and not the present..." He pulled away and kissed Naruto's neck.

Naruto shuddered and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Why did you never tell me?" Sasuke stopped right above Naruto's sweet spot. "I...I didn't want you to be mad at me..." He said before sucking on his sweet spot. Naruto gasped quietly and then bit his bottom lip. "Nnh...I-I wouldn't be mad at you, Sasuke...I can never be mad at you..."

Sasuke smiled before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Naruto gasped again then whimpered quietly. "Ahn..." Sasuke smirked, palming Naruto through his pants before licking up the blood. Naruto bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to give Sasuke better access to his neck. "Sasuke..." He bucked his hips up into his hand.

Sasuke smirked before pushing Naruto off of him and stood up to stretch "Welp, I'm gonna take a shower." Naruto narrowed his eyes and tugged Sasuke back down on the bed. "No you're not." He kissed the back of his neck. "At least, not without me you're not."

Sasuke bit his lip and rubbed his ass against Naruto. Naruto nuzzled him. "Let's go..." He kissed the back of his neck again. Sasuke smiled before standing up and pulling Naruto with him and dragging him to the bathroom. Once he closed the door he pinned Naruto against it and ravished his neck.

Naruto mewled quietly and tilted his head, exposing more of his neck to the other. "H-Hah...eager?" Sasuke smirked and bit down before slipping his cold hand under his lover's shirt. Naruto gasped and arched into Sauske's hand. "Ahh! Your hands are always so cold..."

Sasuke smiled "I know..." He brushed his thumb across Naruto's nipple, flicking it and teasing it while licking and sucking on the other one through his shirt. Naruto mewled loudly and moved his hands up to Sasuke head. He threaded his fingers through the ravens dark locks and pressed his head closer to his nipple. "Nnh..." Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and unbuttoned his pants and cupped his crotch "Someone's excited..." Naruto blushed lightly and bucked his hips forwards. "How can I not be?"

Sasuke rubbed his palm slowly and softly, teasing Naruto. Naruto whined and bucked forwards again. "Quit teasing me, dammit!"

"I want you to beg, Love..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, blushing again. "Beg?" Sasuke stopped his ministration, smirked, and raised an eyebrow. Naruto's blush grew. "Please..." Sasuke leaned forward "What was that?"

"Please, Sasuke..."

Just then, something inside Sasuke snapped. He pulled down Naruto's pant's along with his boxers and placed to fingers to Naruto's lips "Suck..." blushed and parted his lips slowly, flicking his tongue out and taking his fingers into his mouth. Sasuke inhaled sharply and felt his pants grow tighter. He pulled out his fingers and circled one around Naruto's entrance, before slowly pushing it in.

Naruto shuddered and spread his legs. "S'uke..." He murmured and wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke slowly slid it in and out, before adding another one and pulling down his pants. "Wrap your legs around my waist, love..." He whispered to Naruto.

Naruto hopped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Ahn, Sasuke..." He wiggled his hips. Sasuke pulled his fingers out before taking his cock out and slowly sliding into Naruto, biting his lip to muffle his moan. Naruto moaned softly. "Nnh...so big..." He rocked his hips.

Sasuke slowly slid in and out, angling his hips differently looking for a certain spot... Naruto gasped and then cried out, tightening around Sasuke's cock. "T-There!" Sasuke bit his lip, thrusting in to his lover hard and fast.

Naruto cried out again and clawed at Sasuke's back. "M-More!" Sasuke moaned loudly as his thrust began more erratic and hurried. Naruto's back arched and he bounced on Sasuke's cock shallowly.

Sasuke leaned forward and bit harshly on Naruto's sweet spot, drawing blood again. Naruto cried out loudly, thrashing around against the door. "S-Sasuke!"

"S-Shit.." Sasuke moaned loudly as he came into his lover. Naruto cried out again, his back arching dramatically as he came.

Sasuke panted and slowly pulled out of Naruto "Well...now we really need a shower..." Naruto panted heavily and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." His head thumped back against the door. Sasuke slowly pulled Naurto into a lustful kiss, sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. Naruto parted his lips without hesitation and flicked his tongue out.

Sasuke moaned and wrestled his tongue with Naruto's. Naruto moaned softly and pressed his tongue against Sasukes. Sasuke pulled away and stepped into the shower, taking Naruto with him and turned the water on, moaning as the hot water hit his new cuts.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Does it hurt?" He pointed to Sasuke's cuts. Sasuke nodded softly, biting his lip "Y-You could say that…"

Naruto walked in front of Sasuke and leaned down a bit, kissing one of his cuts. "A-ha" Sasuke gripped Naruto's hair, pushing him down to where he wanted-no NEEDED him to go. Naruto blushed lightly and looked up at him.

Sasuke laid his head against the tile "P-Please, Naruto.." He moaned out. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wrapped his hand around his cock. Sasuke bit his lip and bucked his hips up, jonesing to get the friction he needed

Naruto smiled and stroked his hand slowly. "You're already so hard again..." Sasuke blushed "F-Fuck, Naruto, faster..." Naruto smiled more and stroked his hand a bit faster. Sasuke bucked up his hips, putting two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

Naruto leaned forwards and licked the tip of his cock. Sasuke gasped and slid his fingers down to his entrance, before pushing one in and sliding it in and out. Naruto looked up at him, twirling his tongue around the head. Sasuke thrusted his hips forward and added another finger, stretching himself out before pushing Naruto on the floor and impaling himself on his cock "Fuck!"

Naruto gasped and looked up at him, grabbing onto his hips. "S-Sasuke!" Sasuke blushed, slowly sliding himself up and down. Naruto moaned softly. "Ahn...d-don't do that so fast...you'll hurt yourself..." Sasuke panted out "D-Don't worry...Pain one of my kinks..." After that, Sasuke blushed more, if possible.

Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's hips tighter. "I-I don't want you to hurt though..." He looked up at him. Sasuke bit his lip, and looked down through lust darkened eyes as he gradually began to move faster Naruto moaned softly and bucked his hips. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned, riding Naruto as fast and hard as he could.

Naruto moaned again and lifted Sasuke up before slamming him back down. Sasuke bit his lip, sliding his hand to his cock and stroked in time with Naruto's thrust. Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away and replaced it with his own.

Sasuke moaned "I-I can't...I don't think I'll last..." Naruto moaned softly. "I-I can't either..."

Sasuke yelled out as he came, bouncing up and down to ride out his orgasm. Naruto moaned again, arching up as he came inside Sasuke. Sasuke fell down on top of Naruto, panting heavily before glancing up ad blushing "...I think we should...get..clean..."

Naruto panted and nodded. "Yeah..." He smiled softly and held Sasuke close. Sasuke pulled himself off of Naruto and washed himself off, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off. Naruto hummed quietly to himself as he dried off.

Sasuke pulled on his boxers and face flopped into the middle of the bed, leaving no room for Naruto. Naruto pulled on some boxers and waked into the bedroom, whining when he saw there was no room for him. "Sasuke, move!"

"No!" was his muffled reply. Naruto pouted and sat on Sasuke's lower back. "Sasuke..." Sasuke grunted, but didn't move. Naruto pouted more. "This is hardly fair..." Sasuke turned on his back, dropping Naruto on the floor "Yeah, well Life isn't fair..."

Naruto huffed and stood up. "Hmmph. Bastard!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and grinned "I dunno, I don't think you thought of me as one when we fucked..." Naruto blushed. "Yeah...well...shut up!" He grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.


End file.
